Sith Undercover
by jlf13766
Summary: In this AU story, the Sith rule the galaxy. Anakin Skywalker was born a Sith and became a Sith Warrior. Padme Amidala is also a Sith except she is a Sith Spy and undercover as Senator. Anakin is assigned a mission by the Dark Council and joins Padme undercover as a bounty hunter, together they try and unravel a plot that threatens the Sith Empire. This is a Vadmé story.
1. Backstory

**Sith Undercover: New Sith Empire- Backstory**

 **This is only a backstory chapter that delves you into the galaxy as it is, without telling you too much, it should be enough to give you a hint though, the real story begins in Chapter 1, the next chapter which was published with this! Please don't review until you read both! Thanks!**

* * *

Korriban was the birthplace of the Sith, long ago. Over the many millennia that have passed, the world hasn't changed much. It was cold and dry, it was full of sand as it was a desert world but it was also home to many Sith artifacts, it was only fitting that it become the capital world of the New Sith Order while the New Sith Empire's capital world is Coruscant, the planet in the galactic center, the center of the galaxy.

Korriban was a red sandy world but inside the Sith Academy or inside any of the stone Sith structures on the planet were magnificent. The structures were intact and relatively new or renovated to reflect the New Sith Order. As the Republic was overthrown and the Jedi were run out of the galactic arena and forced into hiding, the Sith took over and the Sith ruled the galaxy and they reclaimed what made them great long ago.

The former Sith worlds were made into new Sith worlds as they held importance to the Sith Order and they all held Sith artifacts and other artifacts of importance to the Sith order. History was important to the Sith, you have to learn your heritage and it may not be a perfect heritage but nothing is perfect. Everything is progress, you learn from the past and learn not to make the same mistakes twice, for if you do, you are a fool. Darth Plagueis, the Emperor of the New Sith Empire and Dark Lord of the Sith is not a fool and neither is anyone on his Dark Council.

He didn't want to make the same mistakes his Master did, or his Master's Master or his Master's, Master's, Master... he learned what he could from his Master and from the Sith holochrons which were the history and knowledge of the Sith from over the many millennia that has passed.

He already had to eliminate a number of Sith, like Darth Sidious who was very powerful but ultimately too ambitious and stupid for his own good and was killed trying to assassinate the Dark Lord, he wasn't as powerful as he thought he was and paid for it. He made an example out of him to teach the Sith that this isn't the same Old Sith Order. The New Sith Order isn't like the Old, you don't kill to move up the chain of command, you are loyal to your brothers and they are loyal to you. You can't count on anyone except yourself and your brothers, everyone else is either an enemy or a nobody and people that are nobodies could be dangerous and people that are dangerous could be considered enemies. Therefore besides yourself and your brothers, everyone else is the enemy unless stated otherwise.

The Sith rule the galaxy and if you aren't Sith and you don't support the Sith or at least don't follow the law then you have a problem and the Sith will gladly show you the solution which is your execution. There is no forgiveness and there is no mercy, if you are worth a second chance, you'll get it but very few people are worthy of such and they are only Sith.

The Sith aren't the monsters they appear to be to the denizens of the galaxy but they have an appearance to uphold and they need to appear to be the monsters they portray themselves to be. People dressed in black or red armor, or black and red armor with full body armor, boots, gloves and a helmet are frightening and the being within is even moreso but the uniform works miracles as you can't see the person within but not all Sith are dressed like that. Only Sith Warriors are dressed like that and they are the ones who enforce the Sith's will through the Sith Army.

The Sith came out of nowhere and like a raging tornado, it swept through the Republic and the Republic was defenseless and as swiftly as it arrived, it disappeared leaving nothing but carnage and destruction behind. Sometimes you have to destroy, to create something better. The Republic was weak and they had to destroy what made them weak and to do that the Sith had to destroy it and create something new and that was the New Sith Empire.

You were either with the Sith or you were against the Sith and they had no problem taking out the trash and eliminating one more possible threat to their reign, their rule in the galaxy.

The Sith will rule, whether the galaxy liked it or not, likes it or not.

The Jedi were caught off-guard as their Force powers were clouded by the darkness yet they said nothing, they just kept their mouths shut as if nothing was happening, as if nothing was wrong and they paid for their silence with their demise. Not all Jedi were killed but thousands of them were for they didn't know that the Sith have amassed an Army of Sith and Clone Troopers, the Light Side was truly overwhelmed to the point of where they couldn't see the light, all they saw was storm clouds and the light was blocked completely.

Darth Plagueis eliminated the Rule of Two after killing his Master who was a firm believer in it, but he was ambitious and saw the future and he knew the Force was on his side and it was. The Force guided him and it worked with him to bring the Sith back into power, obviously the Force knew that the Light was weak and needed to be replaced with the strong and the Sith were as strong and as powerful as they come.

They were stronger than the Jedi ever hoped to be with their narrow dogmatic view and peace-loving attitude, the galaxy had no place for that not when it is full of corruption, greed and chaos, only a strong leader could achieve peace, peace according to a Sith, that is.

Sith don't know peace.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
_ _Through passion, I gain strength.  
_ _Through strength, I gain power.  
_ _Through power, I gain victory.  
_ _Through victory, my chains are broken.  
_ _The force shall free me._

Darth Bane believed in the Sith Code wholeheartedly and he fully understood it, Darth Plagueis does as well.

Peace is a lie, there isn't any progress, there is only stagnation and no conflict. There is always conflict and you will always strive to be better than you are, but the Jedi just wish for everything to remain frozen in time like their petty beliefs which led to their demise, the Sith have adapted and have become greater than ever before, the Jedi have failed to adapt and they paid the ultimate price. Conflict is good anyway, conflict brings about change, for better or worse, change is always good, it is better than stagnation.

There is only passion, without passion there is no purpose, with no purpose there is no point in living. Without passion you can't unleash the Dark Side of the Force, if you have hate and anger, then you have passion and it only fuels the Dark Side without it you can't unleash the Force within you.

Through passion, I gain strength, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If you have no passion in what you do or what you wish to do, then what's the point? If you don't wish to be better, if you don't push yourself then you already failed yourself and failure isn't an option, not if you wish to be a Sith.

Through strength, I gain power, strength makes you stronger and gives you power, it makes you feel alive. For a Sith, the stronger you are in the Force, the more powerful you become. If you can endure the training a Sith has to go through to pass training and pass apprenticeship and to become a full Sith, then you have strength but you will always want more and you have to constantly push yourself, become stronger and with that strength comes more power.

Through power, I gain victory, only the strong survive. If you are sent into battle, into war and its you verse them, your power will decide the victor. If you are stronger than your opponent, then you will win but power isn't everything. There is more power than just raw Force power, there is also brain power through tactics and strategies, knowing what your opponent will do and making sure they don't succeed is power and that is victory.

Through victory, my chains are broken, the more you win the more free you are. You could break your own self-doubts, equality, there is no such thing as everyone being equal, there are the strong and then there are the weak. The strong are the powerful, the powerful are victorious, the victorious are free and the free are Sith. The better you are, stronger you are, more powerful you are, the more free you are. No one really knows what freedom is but the Sith do and freedom is not having to rely on others, to be able to do as you please, when you please, this is when you bypass your limits and do the impossible.

The force shall free me, only once you have achieved your goals and overcome the barriers you placed before you, could you be free and you need the Force to free yourself. There is only passion, if you have no passion then you can't move on to gain strength and you'd never make it as a Sith. Once you have passion and gain strength then you can gain power. If you can gain power, then you can gain victory in all of the different facets of life. Through victory, your chains are broken, and once that happens, the Force will set you free and you can do anything you wish to do.

Nothing will ever be able to stop you, now that is freedom.

Every Sith learns this code and they learn to live by this code and by the time they finish their Apprenticeship, this is ingrained into their minds and they will never forget it.

* * *

The academy on Korriban is the most prestigious academy in all of the New Sith Empire and only the best can train there but they don't train you in everything. They only train the best here but they also train Sith Acolytes here and Acolytes are mostly children, Acolytes fall just below Apprentices and they learn the aspects of what it takes to become a Sith. They learn the foundation of what it takes to be a Sith and the philosophy of the Sith and only once you understand what it takes to be a Sith and the instructor is comfortable with you moving on can you eventually become an Apprentice and that is when you learn to fight, to hone your abilities and to learn the full powers of the Dark Side of the Force.

But not all people become Apprentices, you can only become an Apprentice if you are strong with the Force or if the instructor, Knight or Master believe you are strong enough to become a Sith Knight. Otherwise you could become a Sith Adept and they rank below Apprentices and do menial jobs that the real Sith can't be bothered to do.

Sith Knights are equivalent in rank and responsibility to Jedi Knights and are the backbone of the Sith Empire. They make up the bulk of the warriors, marauders, juggernauts, assassins, spies, engineers, instructors, alchemists, sorcerers and so on and this is the lowest rank of full Sith, which are those who have completed their Apprenticeship and have been Knighted but that is only a rank not a title or position.

Sith Masters are a dime a dozen, there are hundreds of them, almost a thousand and they mostly comprise of warriors, teachers and could become governor's in charge of planets or systems. Sith Masters are equivalent to Jedi Masters except more powerful since they don't believe the same thing the Jedi believe and they aren't afraid to get their hands dirty or to use the Force.

Sith Masters could be chosen to be promoted to Sith Lord's and they oversee Sith Masters, they are in charge of Sith Organizations, they oversee academies and some are Regional Governors in charge of their sector of space and all Sith within which include sector forces and planets.

Some Sith Lords sit on the Dark Council and the Sith Lord is very hard to come by and there are no more than twenty current Sith Lords, twelve sit on the Council with the Dark Lord of the Sith in charge of the Council, he is lucky number thirteen, a way to avoid a deadlock on certain matters that require a vote.

The Dark Lord of the Sith is in charge of the Dark Council, the New Sith Order and the New Sith Empire.

There are other titles and ranks used by the New Sith Order, like Blademaster who trains the Sith Apprentices in the use of the lightsaber and training lightsabers. You have Correctors who are the general law enforcement for the Sith Empire mostly having to do with crimes against the Sith. You have Engineers who make the various Sith technology and work with the private ship companies to create new ships. You have Sith alchemists, who are practitioners of alchemy. You have the Executor who is the Supreme Military Commander and also a Sith Lord and countless others.

* * *

The Sith grew over the last hundred years and in many respects it used the Old Sith ways. Hierarchy almost remained the same, society almost remained the same, culture almost remained the same, but in many respects it changed as well. Killing your superior will get you killed, failure to follow orders will get you maimed or killed, betraying your people has and always will get you killed. But New Sith are loyal to one another, in the Old Sith Order they weren't, they were only loyal to themselves.

The Sith don't mind killing, but killing their own is something they're trained never to do as that is a decision that only the Dark Council and the Dark Lord himself could make.

At first it started out rocky, but over the few generations the Sith have learned and bonded and have become one united order. The Sith were loyal to each other and had each others backs but they did have to learn to rely on themselves since in the middle of battle, your comrades may not be able to back you up if you need it and you have to trust yourself and your abilities to survive. This is why Apprentices aren't allowed in the field, not until their Knight or Master is certain that they can take care of themselves in battle without having to rely on others, everyone has their own objective and you have to carry it out but you also have to watch each others back, if at all possible.

Succeeding is important, failure isn't an option.

Failing is worse than death, and many have lost their ranks and prestige because of it and once you lose it, you can't regain it.

It is better to die in battle than to retreat and return as a failure, Sith don't accept failure, period.

Show no mercy and show no forgiveness, that is what they're taught and that is how they live.

There are very few exceptions of that rule but in the history of the New Sith Order, no exceptions were made but the option is always there but only the Dark Council and the Dark Lord could invoke the exception, no one else can.


	2. Sith Undercover

**Note: This is AU therefore canon and legend dates and events aren't the same since the Republic has been destroyed for over a hundred years and everything has changed.**

 **This is rated T but may be upgraded to M for future chapters.**

 **Sith Undercover: Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Korriban, 19 BBY**

The Sith Master walked down the stone hallways of the Korriban Academy as he passed by Sith students and other young people that were younger than his twenty two years and he showed no emotion and didn't make eye contact as he made his way to the Dark Council Chambers. He didn't know why he was summoned but he is a Warrior and a Sith Master, he is the Master of the 501st Legion, the Special Operations Legion. The Legion that works on the most sensitive cases and is comprised of the most elite clones and Sith Army warriors regardless of their position in the Army.

The Sith Army is the largest Sith organization and conducts the most elite training as it is their job to enforce and defend the will of the Sith. They show no mercy and give no forgiveness. They track down and eliminate any and all threats to the Sith and they do it ruthlessly.

The Master continued to walk to the Dark Council Chambers and he saw the warriors outside and they were dressed like he was, they had black armored uniforms, with red stripes and markings that signify their rank and positions. Sith Warriors is an umbrella position that is comprised of many different sub-positions that depend on your fighting tactics and raw Force power. Sith Warriors are the warriors without specialization, then you have Juggernauts who use terror and despair in their tactics against their enemies and use the Force to boost their stamina to continue their mission. Then you have Marauders who focus on speed and efficiency during their missions and will cut down their enemies in the blink of an eye. Marauders use dual lightsabers in combat and also use unmatched aggression against their opponents.

The Master is just a Warrior, he didn't want to specialize in being a juggernaut or marauder, he wanted to be the master of all and not just the master of one, he liked to keep his options open and not have to focus on one specialty alone.

He rose through his time as an Acolyte, then as an Apprentice and then as a Knight, he became the youngest Master in the history of the New Sith Order and he has only achieved that because of his ruthlessness, devotion, raw Force power and because he wholeheartedly believes in their mission and their order. He is a leader but he isn't arrogant, he is unmatched by all other Knights and he had what it took to become a Master and that was what he was doing here as a Master in charge of the 501st Legion.

He was given command of a Legion that was ragtag and barely met Sith standards but he turned that Legion around in the last two years he has been in command and his success rates were unmatched which was why his Legion was made the most elite in the Sith Army and was given the toughest assignments and he was given command of his own squadron of starships as well as a Super Star Destroyer as his Flagship.

He is the Master, the Commander and he had no reason to lead them into combat, but he did and his men believed in him and they would follow him to their deaths if he asked them to, but he wouldn't. His tactics and strategies are flawless for a Warrior and that is rare to come by, he isn't driven by emotion but he uses his emotion when in battle.

He reached the Dark Council Chambers and the warriors outside opened the door to allow him entrance and he walked inside and knelt with his head bowed looking at the ground.

"Rise." The Master heard someone say and he knew it was the Dark Lord of the Sith himself, Darth Plagueis, the Emperor of the New Sith Empire and the Dark Lord of the New Sith Order, he was also the only Muun in the whole Order.

He rose as ordered and was gestured to enter the center of the room as the twelve Sith Lords sat in their chairs on either side and focused on him as well as the Dark Lord himself who sat opposite the entrance facing it and the Master.

"Master Skywalker, you have a very interesting background." The Dark Lord said as he held a datapad and was looking through his history as a Sith but he didn't need it, he knew everything about the young man standing before him, he was watching him closely, yet gave him no special attention. "You came to us as an infant from Tatooine, you excelled at your training as a Hopeful and Acolyte, as most children do. You went on to become the Apprentice to Master Rhodo and were trained to become a Warrior. After three years of being an Apprentice, just at the age of thirteen your Master taught you everything he knew and he said he never had an Apprentice like you, he never even had a Knight like you.

"He wanted to Knight you then, but you were still too young, you had to continue until you were sixteen." The Dark Lord continued. "You were Knighted on your sixteenth birthday and led your troops into battle and won countless battles where you were outmanned and outgunned, most Knights probably wouldn't have survived but you did using your power and knowledge of the Force. You have the highest midichlorian count ever recorded, out of the Jedi and Sith alike. You are an impressive Sith, Anakin which was why you were promoted to Master just at the age of twenty. I would promote you to a Sith Lord right now but you are still young and have a lot to learn, I don't want to place too much pressure on you at such a young age and quite frankly, I like your work as the Master in charge of the 501st Legion.

"That is why you're here today." The Dark Lord continued as he placed the datapad down on his lap and looked around the room at the Dark Councilors and then to Anakin. "We have a traitor in our midst, Anakin. We don't know who he or she is but we do know they are working with the Jedi and the Rebel Alliance. We have a contact in the Imperial Senate who is one of my personal Sith spies that I set up to be a Senator. She has information on the Rebels and the Jedi as she infiltrated the Rebel Alliance and no one besides this Council and now you, know about her, they don't even know her name. This is a solo mission. Your Legion is currently on leave or will be performing missions under your Second-in-Command, Knight Maul.

"Approach," the Dark Lord ordered as he held out a datapad and handed it to Anakin as he approached the Dark Lord's throne chair, one of many throughout the galaxy. "This is your cover, you will be working with the Senator on this and you will be working together. She is a spy, an assassin and is highly skilled. You are a bounty hunter, that matches with your current job and since you always wear a helmet when outside of Korriban and since our names are classified, you will use your real name. You must remember your cover. We have a courier ship for you to use, we know you like to modify ships and equipment and this is yours to modify as you please but it is already highly modified."

"This is an undercover mission, Anakin and you may have to get close to the Senator and of course you'll have to shield your Force presence." Lord Tyranus said as Anakin turned his attention to him. "People will see you together and you are a bounty hunter, we established your cover and planted false holographic film and images across the galaxy and our agents will back your cover. As a bounty hunter you chase down the highest priced bounties and you hunt down people wanted by the Empire as well as the criminal organizations, you also protect people or assets and track down goods and assets."

"You have to get close to the Senator, which means you may need to have a romantic relationship with her, try to look good to her friends, work your charms and good looks on them and try to sell them with your talents and well... looks." The Dark Lord said. "You do know how to have a romantic relationship, don't you?"

"Well..." Anakin wasn't sure, he never did before. "They didn't exactly teach us that here at the Academy. I was never in a romantic relationship before, either... it isn't exactly Sith to be a romantic..."

"All work no play, you never had sexual intercourse before?" The Dark Lord asked surprised and Anakin was for the first time in a very long time, embarrassed.

"I know how to do it, but I haven't yet..." Anakin admitted embarrassingly.

"Then we'll have to make sure that the Senator teaches you how to have fun, we don't want our best Warrior to be all work and no play, tracking down your prey, torturing them and killing them may be fun but your body needs to release stress some times, I am surprised you haven't used any of the slaves for that purpose, or a female Sith. We've seen the way a lot of them look at you..." Lord Tyranus said with a smile as most of the Lords smiled as they saw how embarrassed Anakin was having this talk with Sith Lords. "There is nothing wrong with having sex or being in a relationship as long as you don't allow it to cloud your judgement or interfere in your duty."

Anakin wasn't sure what to say as he looked around the room, he never saw anyone that caught his eye, he never had feelings for any woman here and he had no intention of having sex with a slave, even if they wanted to have sex with him, it still wouldn't feel right since he was a Sith and she a slave and slaves know better than to say no to a Sith.

"Enough, stop teasing him." The Dark Lord demanded gently, he wasn't scolding them but saw how embarrassed the young man was, he may be a Sith Master but he's still only twenty two years old. "Anakin, this may be a prolonged mission, you have to leave your Sith armor and equipment behind even your vibroblades since they are marked as Sith Warrior vibroblades. We have equipment and armor for you to look at and use as your cover and your ship is waiting for you at the spaceport. No one besides this Council and the undercover Senator know of this mission and unless someone on this Council is involved in the case, you should have no problems until you get close to finding out who the leak is.

"And since this is an undercover mission, leave your hatred and yellow eyes here." The Dark Lord ordered. "Keep your cool, don't kill the Rebels or Jedi if you uncover any, take a mental note of their names, appearances and locations but we won't mess with them since it could ruin your cover. We need you to take your time and be thorough but figure out who is feeding the Rebels and Jedi the intelligence, as quickly as possible. If you need help for clearance to access certain files or if you need help for your case that has to do with Sith business, contact me personally, I will be your point person. Now go collect your equipment, armor and clothes from the armory and then change out of your Sith uniform and leaves your Sith weapons and equipment here. Take your ship and fly to Coruscant. All of the information we have is waiting for you onboard the Scimitar as well as enough credits to help you through this investigation, also remember that as a bounty hunter, you are expected to be armed, therefore choose weapons that'll suit you but don't choose Sith Army weapons.."

Anakin nodded and bowed respectively, he made a fist and placed it over his heart and extended his hand out, "long live the Sith!" He said then turned and left the room, he hasn't been that uncomfortable since... since... he doesn't think he was ever that embarrassed or uncomfortable.

He dismissed his thoughts as he walked down the long corridor again and made his way to the armory, there are many throughout the Academy and they don't all include Sith equipment and armor, they also include civilian attire and equipment.

He entered the armory and just like every other room, it was made of stone, the lights were dim and the equipment was scattered throughout the room yet very organized and together. Weapons are in one corner, from blasters, vibroblades, swords and various other weapons. Armor, vests and suits in another corner. Gadgets, datapads, comlinks, holocomms and various other portable equipment in another. Then you had uniforms and clothes in the last corner, most of the clothes were black and red but they are considered civilian attire and work for a bounty hunter. Bounty hunters wear a lot of different clothes, there are no set uniforms for bounty hunters, they are individuals and mostly work for themselves to collect the bounty, they are selfish much like a Sith and they aren't that much different, except they aren't Force sensitive.

With the proper attire, equipment and armor he left the armory and made his way to his private chambers. Nobody stopped or questioned why he had so much stuff with him as he was a Master and could do as pleases, the armory was open for anyone to use as their missions are classified and not told to the whole Sith Order. It is perfectly normal for Sith to carry as much equipment as the Master is carrying and he didn't even make eye contact with anyone as he reached his private chambers and entered.

Masters had some of the most luxurious chambers or suites and the Sith didn't hold back on the extravagance of their wealth and power. The room like all others were made out of stone since it is underground and built into the mountains but the furniture, material and technology was expensive and some isn't even on the open market.

He entered his bedroom and set down his new attire and equipment down on the bed and he removed his helmet and left it on the bed. He reached over his shoulder to release the lock on his armor and he removed it as he laid it down next to his helmet. He still had difficulty removing his armor, even after the last six years but it was becoming easier and easier as time went on. He kicked off his black boots and removed his gloves. He undid his belt and threw it on the bed, the vibroblade holsters were attached to the belt and they still were. He took off his pants which were also armored and sometimes hard to walk in but he got used to that as well and left them on the bed as he went into the refresher and threw his undershirt on the floor and his underwear as well as he felt dirty with his sweat pouring down him from the warm uniform and helmet and he turned the shower on.

He loved taking showers, especially in his Master suite as it was the best shower he ever used, he didn't know that showers could be that different but the rooms, the size, the uniforms, equipment, and so on only get better with your rank. The higher rank you are the more you have at your disposal and the more extravagance you are permitted. Sith Masters are third highest, Sith Lords being the highest that very few ever reach and there has only been one Dark Lord and as much as people want to be the Dark Lord they know that reaching that position is next to impossible.

Sith Masters though are given their own squadron, their own troops, their own suites, their own uniforms, their own equipment and they have access to certain technology and equipment that no one else has access too. Not all Sith Masters are created equal though, it depends on your caste and position, if you are an instructor then you won't get a squadron or troops.

Anakin was happy to be where he was and he didn't regret it for anything, he was a die hard believer in the Sith but he knew that Jedi were the same, they were almost the same in every respect except the Jedi use the Light Side and the Sith use the Dark Side, the philosophies are also different as well, obviously.

He loved going with his Legion to track down the Jedi as that was his main mission with the 501st, tracking down Jedi and Rebels.

He will miss that but he received a mission from the Dark Council and the Dark Lord himself and that takes priority, he is no longer Sith Master Anakin Skywalker, he is now Anakin Skywalker, Bounty Hunter.

He finished taking his shower and he dried himself off and he shaved before leaving the refresher to change into his bounty hunter clothes. He wore black tactical pants, which are reminiscent of bounty hunter apparel and he wore a black short sleeve shirt. He wore a black leather jacket over his shirt and it had red stripes running down the sleeves of the jacket, but that stripe doesn't mean anything in the Sith Order, its just a design the clothing manufacturer designed.

He clipped the tactical holster around his thigh and clipped it onto his belt to hold it in place. He checked his blaster pistol, the DY-225 heavy blaster pistol, it was perfect for bounty hunters since it has a powerful stun setting and most bounty hunters want their targets to be alive, they tend to claim more money when the bounty is alive compared to dead. The pistol was fully loaded and ready to go and was working as expected.

Next, he checked his blaster rifle, the HK-47 blaster carbine. It had a stun setting and was equipped with a bio-link module that allowed the user to interface directly with the rifle during combat, it could come in handy especially for a Force user. It, like the pistol was performing as it should and he placed it back on his bed.

He checked his armor and the rest of his equipment and it all worked as well and he placed the gadgets and equipment in his bag and slung the bag over his shoulder as he left his bedroom and his status as a Master behind as he made his way to the spaceport to board his new ship and to begin his undercover assignment. He was never undercover before and he was never in a romantic relationship before either, this felt like it was more of a test for him than an actual mission, was it? He wasn't sure but he would carry out his orders as they were given to him and he would uncover the leak and make sure to plug it and the Rebel Alliance and Jedi along with it.

After a half an hour of navigating through the stone corridors and out of the stone structure of the Academy and for the speeder ride to the spaceport, he found his courier ship. It was the only one and he walked around it and admired the design and look. It was black on the outside, all Sith ships were but then again, a lot of starships were. The middle of the ship was circular and the wings out on the side, it was like a bird, a fat one and it was shaped like a T. There were also radiator fins on the wings since it contained an experimental ion engines. It was also cloak capable and not all ships were but this one was and a bounty hunter with a cloak capable ship isn't uncommon, but only the rich ones could afford it and if you can then that means you are successful... or you stole it.

He smiled as he walked up the boarding ramp and entered the ship. It was red on the inside, again no shock there, black and red are Sith colors... it had two decks, the top deck was the cockpit and the lower deck contained storage bays, a cargo hold, sleeping compartments, maintenance crawlspace, holding cells, airlock and a ready room.

The top deck was directly above the sleeping compartments, holding cells and the ready room.

Anakin entered the lift just next to the ready room and he ascended into the cockpit, he figured that while he was in hyperspace that he could take a good look around but he needed to get to Coruscant. He powered the ship on and went through a quick preflight check and requested clearance for takeoff and it was immediately granted. He lowered the throttle and quickly ascended and placed his hands on the throttle as he navigated his way out of the Korribani atmosphere and once he was clear and the hyperspace engine was ready, he plotted the navicomputer course to Coruscant and hit the hyperspace launch button and entered hyperspace as the the blackness of space disappeared and the blue tunneled hue of hyperspace took its place.

Anakin was thoroughly impressed, he didn't think they'd give him a ship this nice but then again he was assigned the Super Star Destroyer Executor, it was massive in size and one of the most advanced starships in the Empire.

* * *

 **Coruscant, 19 BBY**

The Imperial Senator sat at her desk in her office, it was just her as she wrote her speech that she was supposed to give to her Loyalist Committee, it struck her as humorous that most of the Senators serving on the Loyalist Committee were anything but loyal. Two of the Senators on the Committee were Rebel Leaders and it was laughable, did they really think that just because they sit on the Loyalist Committee that the Empire would believe that they were loyal? Please! Padme didn't buy it for a second especially when they were so adamant about democracy like the Empire was worse than the Old Republic... Padme didn't believe it, she thought the Old Republic was a cancer and that the Empire was the chemotherapy that cured the galaxy of that cancer.

Padme received a databurst from Korriban and it was a text message from the Emperor, _Anakin is on his way, ETA is three hours. Show him how to have a fun time, he never had fun before, at least not your kind of fun. -DP_ The message said and Padme had to admit she was nervous. She received his Sith background report earlier in the day and he was as dark as they come and a true Sith Warrior. He took no prisoners and showed no mercy, well he did take prisoners but he killed them the second he got his information.

There was no picture attached to the file, images never went with the file but the description of the Sith did. He is six feet two inches tall, over two hundred pounds, a light skinned human male with blue eyes, yellow when feeding on the Dark Side, with short blond hair.

Padme wasn't sure of what to think about him yet, he sounded cute to her but description is nothing and it didn't say if he was good looking or not but she did know that he was twenty two years old. She hoped he was cute, they were supposed to become involved in a romantic relationship so they could get close and find out who the Sith traitor was and he would be around her often since they would be working closely together.

She saw his cover and knew he was supposed to be a bounty hunter and a successful one, he is supposed to be wealthy as well, a sign of his success. He is a bounty hunter of all trades with no preference as to who put the bounty out as long as he got paid. He protected people, sought and apprehended people, sought and found assets and also protected property and assets.

She hoped he was as good as his file said he was since she was getting no where with finding out who the Sith was and the Sith, Anakin Skywalker is also supposed to be a great bounty hunter in the world of the Sith. He tracked down and killed Jedi, he did the same with Rebels as well as any other information that was stolen from the Empire. He pretty much lived up to his cover except his cover had him as non-Force sensitive and as a result isn't a Sith.

She released that thinking from her mind as she turned her attention back to work and her report and speech for the Loyalist Committee.

As she was typing away the draft of her speech on her datapad her handmaiden, friend and assistant knocked on her door and entered, "milady, Senator Bail Organa, is here and is requesting to speak with you." Dorme said.

Padme smiled, "send him in." She said, she learned over the years that she was a good actress and of course attending the Sith Spy Academy on Umbara had molded her into the perfect politician, afterall being a good actress is what being a good politician is all about. Afterall all Senators lie and only care for their own interests, just like the Old Sith but the Emperor is allowing it to happen until the Sith Army is ready to capture everyone and put an end to the Jedi and the Rebel Alliance once and for all.

Bail entered the room dressed in his normal Alderaanian garb and smiled as he approached Padme who stood up to meet him half way and they sat down at Padme's desk, she sat in her seat and he sat across from her.

"Padme, it is always good to see you." Bail said with a smile speaking in his normal happy voice, Padme was sick of it, she knew there was no way he was always happy but he always appeared to be.

"You know I feel the same way," Padme replied with a smile of her own. "What brings you by? I didn't miss any meetings, did I?"

"What? No! I didn't come by for anything like that." Bail replied with a dismissive gesture with his hand. "Mon and I are going to lunch in a couple of hours and we wanted to know if you would like to join us."

"I'm sorry... but I have plans." Padme said as she looked at her computer and saw the time. "An old friend of mine is coming to town and I haven't seen him in a long time..."

"Bring him along." Bail insisted and Padme smiled on the inside, if they like him then it could benefit their investigation and if they know what he does and how successful he is they may bring him into the fold and he may be able to get them closer to finding out who the Sith feeding them the intel is.

"That's a great idea! I don't think he was ever on Coruscant, he is a bounty hunter and a pretty good one and that brings him all across the galaxy." Padme said with a smile, _this may work afterall_ , she thought.

"Your old friend is a bounty hunter?" Bail asked as if he is surprised that Padme is friends with a bounty hunter.

"Well, I am also friends with politicians..." Padme replied. "Politicians are far more dangerous than any bounty hunter, I know."

Bail laughed in response, "good point. Well, I will let Mon know and we'll meet you at Dex's Diner at fourteen hundred hours?"

"We will meet you there." Padme replied with a smile as Bail nodded and excused himself from Padme's office as she smiled darkly as the door closed behind him. _"Yes we will meet you there..."_

* * *

 **Scimitar, Star Courier**

Anakin exited hyperspace after a few hours journey and he was for the first time since starting his Apprenticeship, nervous maybe even scared. He was never scared before but he was certain that was how he was feeling. He was nervous before and he even felt fear but he wasn't feeling fear here, he was feeling scared and he couldn't explain it, why was he feeling scared? What was there to be scared of? Of course, he knew it wasn't him being undercover, it was this Senator Padme Amidala and the romantic relationship they were supposed to have. She was a former Queen and a current highly influential Senator in the New Sith Empire's, Imperial Senate. She was also a Sith, they had that in common and their philosophy was probably the same as well unless she saw the light and was corrupted, he knew he'd have to be careful since she may be the leak, she could be a double agent.

He knew that despite everything the scariest thing about this was sex, he was a virgin his whole life and he never had a problem with it until he spoke with the Dark Council and felt like an idiot, he was never that embarrassed, not even when he was bragging about kicking Myria's ass during training as an Apprentice just to be knocked out by her and she was half his size! He knew she was a superb fighter, but he was huge compared to her and he defeated other Sith Apprentices that were better than her and he still lost! He was among the best Apprentices the Sith have ever seen yet he got defeated by a girl that was half his size with her weight being half his soaking wet.

He never felt that stupid, he was bragging and that was his downfall, he underestimated her and paid for it.

It was never that he got knocked out by a girl, there were plenty of Sith that were female that were great warriors and they were just as good if not better than the same Sith that are male. Gender met nothing, it was the Force that mattered and their strength. He underestimated her and that is what happens when you underestimate your opponent or enemy.

He dismissed his past as he saw a speeder near where his landing coordinates were and he assumed that the woman standing next to it along with her astromech droid was Senator Padme Amidala.

He lowered the landing gear and touched down and as he did, he powered down the ship and lowered the landing ramp and walked over to the lift and took the ride down to the main level and exited the ship as he walked around the ship and met the Senator at her speeder.

His breath was taken away, he never saw any woman so beautiful. Her chocolate eyes, her dark hair that flowed freely down her back, her beautiful dress that snuggled perfectly on her body that hugged her curves just right and he thought he was in love. He never felt the feeling but it felt like the right feeling, but only time would tell.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

A couple of hours later Padme waited next to her speeder with Artoo Detoo as she waited for Anakin to land at the private Coruscanti Spaceport and within moments she saw the black starship descend then land at the designated landing coordinates and she heard the ship power down.

The landing ramp lowered, she assumed, she couldn't see it but she heard it and she waited at her speeder until the fearsome warrior approached her.

Her breath was taken away, she hoped he was cute but she wasn't expecting him to be look like this! She never saw any guy, like she saw Anakin. His beautiful clear blue eyes, his perfect physique being tall, broad shouldered and clearly muscular form, his short blond hair and perfect face... _this is love at first sight..._ she thought as she couldn't take her eyes off his face, she never saw one like it before.

Palo was okay, Rush was annoying and sort of attractive but his possessiveness and annoyingness got in the way of that and those were the only relationships she was in but they were never real relationships. She was expected to be in a relationship, her parents would expect it but it didn't mean she had to like it, she just had to appear to be a normal teenage girl even though she was anything but normal considering she was the Queen in charge of a whole planet during most of her teenage years.

She then became Senator and being a Senator at that young of an age, is still rare. She may have been twenty two but most Senators are like Bail or Mon, older and not as young as her.

"You must be Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked with a confused look as Padme stood there with her mouth open taken in by the man in front of her until she heard him and realized she was in a trance and she snapped out of it and tried to act nonchalantly.

"Umm..." She cleared her throat and blushed as she looked down and back up at him, "yes, I am. Are you ready to go?"

"I am," he replied with an even more confused look, or was it concern? She couldn't tell. "Are you... okay?" He asked.

"Yes... yes, sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to well, look like... you..." She babbled incoherently as she opened her door and sat in her speeder as Anakin nodded and walked around to the other side and left his bag in the backseat as he sat down next to her and Artoo flew in the backseat next to the bag.

"Is there something wrong with the way... I look...?" Anakin asked as he looked down at himself and didn't notice anything wrong other than the feeling, for the last six years he wore the same uniform and gear and now he felt like he was naked especially with his face exposed to a possible traitor.

"No, god no, there is nothing wrong with the way you look." Padme quickly replied as she started to regain control of herself, she was a damn spy and this man totally shattered her spy character! No one has ever done that, she was just happy that they weren't enemies or she may be compromised... "You look perfect, hot, I just wasn't expecting someone with your background to look like as you do."

"I see." He replied with a smile as he finally felt relieved that there was nothing wrong with his clothes or appearance. "I honestly feel out of place, I never dressed like this or left Korriban without my suit and helmet on."

"Well you don't need a helmet, if the Rebels saw your face, they'd surrender and join our side." Padme said with a smile as she flew into the traffic lanes and started to fly to Dex's Diner.

"Well... that'd be no fun." Anakin replied with a dark smile, "if I had no one to chase, torture then kill, I'd have no fun. I didn't get to where I am by being nice or by my looks, I got here because of who I am and what I do. Just like I'd kill most of the people on this planet but that isn't my mission, not today. So what could you tell me about these Rebels and Jedi and do you have any idea who the Sith leak could be?"

Padme didn't immediately reply, she realized that she had a lot in common with him, she too enjoyed to kill but she wasn't much of a torturer, not like him anyways. As a Sith assassin, she mostly just eliminated the target and as a spy she did what she's been doing for the last thirteen years and that was being Queen and then Senator.

"I can tell you that right now we are going to have lunch with two Rebel leaders, Senator's Bail Organa and Mon Mothma. Senator Organa represents Alderaan with his wife being the Queen of Alderaan. Senator Mothma representing Chandrila and she is a die hard believer in democracy, moreso than my cover." Padme replied as she kept her hands on the wheel and eyes ahead, she couldn't look at him, she'd be mesmerized and crash and they'd die and she didn't want that even though she knew they wouldn't die, they both have the Force but she'd be embarrassed and wish she was dead. "With that being said I hope your hungry, I could fill you in on everything else after we leave there. I also told Bail that we were old friends and that you're a bounty hunter but that is all I told him. I read your cover story and I know it well, we could just say we met on Naboo while you working on a bounty, they'll believe it and if we need to make up the story on the go, we can. They do ask a lot of questions though but if you make a good impression on them and hint at the idea that you aren't a fan of the Empire then they may bring you in and even hire you for missions and those missions could divulge more of the Alliance and maybe even the Sith mole him or herself."

"Understood," Anakin said as he went over his cover story again and again though he knew he remembered it well enough. The Rebels were a tricky bunch and weren't stupid, they always asked questions and asked them again later to make sure they match up otherwise they may try to catch you in a lie and they'll be gone. "I know the Senators well enough, I went over their backgrounds on my way here, they were on the list of people for me to watch during my stay here. I was also told to be on my best behavior, not in those exact words, the exact words were to leave my anger and yellow eyes behind. It will be weird, I am out of my element here."

"Oh please, look at you." She said finally looking at him and waved her hand up and down emphasizing his appearance, "you are probably the hottest guy on Coruscant maybe even the galaxy, you may not be used to attention but you will get it here. The female Senators and women in general will be all over you and the men will be jealous of you. That is probably why we're supposed to appear to be romantically involved, even though I'd be open to being more than just appearing to be romantically involved. I was told you don't know how to have fun, its hard to believe."

Anakin was taken back, he wasn't expecting her to constantly talk about his looks, he never thought that he was that good looking, the Sith were never people that bragged about their appearance or tried to show off their looks, they just showed off their power and prestige. Anakin always bragged about his power and prestige and he thought that was why the Sith women were always all over him, he thought that was why the slaves looked at him the way they did like they wanted him to choose them but he never thought it had to do with his looks. That gave him a different perspective on things and he usually forgot that he wasn't wearing his helmet on Korriban since he was used to always wearing it, especially for the last six years and about what Lord Tyranus said earlier, as well as the Dark Lord, it made sense to him now.

"Unfortunately, it's true." Anakin admitted sadly, he never thought it was a problem until today. "No woman ever took my breath away or looked to be the one." _Until now_ , Anakin thought when he looked at Padme and saw her smile and blush and he realized he said that out loud, he didn't mean too. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" He asked and she simply focused back on driving and nodded.

"It felt nice to hear that, after I just acted like a fool when I saw you and acted like a little school girl with a crush on a boy she likes." Padme said as she couldn't even look at him, she already swerved out of her lane more than once when beeping caught her attention, she wanted to just Force choke them but she couldn't and neither could Anakin.

"Well, we're perfect together then." Anakin said after a few moments of awkwardness. "I feel like that little school boy who has a crush on a beautiful school girl who said something that he didn't mean to say out loud."

"For a warrior you certainly don't look the part." Padme finally said, she couldn't get how someone that looks like him could be the same man she read about, he doesn't fit the part, he'd make a better spy. "I was expecting you to be a hardened warrior and to look like it, despite your age but you look like an innocent young man, not a Sith Master. You'd make a better spy than a warrior."

"Well how many Sith do you actually know that are my age? Or warriors?" Anakin asked pointedly looking at Padme, _damn she is perfect!_ He was mesmerized by her and was thankful that he wasn't driving and that she wasn't watching him though he was certain that she knew he was watching her.

"Well not many, the academy I learned at were for Sith assassins and spies." Padme said after a moment as she turned and started to descend as Anakin figured they were arriving at the Diner. "We go through different training and I went through accelerated training since the Emperor had plans for me and I went through with those plans. I am his personal spy and I answer directly to him."

"So none." Anakin noted and she nodded with a smile. "Well, they don't all look like me and they aren't all human but I don't really care for their appearance, I just care about their abilities and their capability to carry out my orders."

"So, you're used to having things your way is that what you're saying?" Padme asked amusedly and Anakin tilted his head as he thought about it and shrugged in the affirmative.

"I was always superb in training, I always outdid my classmates. I became Knighted at sixteen and was promoted to Master at twenty, I am the youngest Master in history of the New Sith Order." Anakin said laying out the facts, he was used to having things his way, especially since he became a Knight. "I take it you are used to having things your way? As Queen and now as Senator?"

Padme nodded and smiled, "definitely." She said as she parked her speeder and exited, Anakin did the same as he followed her around the corner and they walked into Dex's Diner, Anakin read the name of the Diner before entering and he followed Padme to a table.

Sitting at the table was Senator Organa and Senator Mothma, they sat across from each other but they moved to the same side upon seeing Anakin and Padme figuring they'd be more comfortable sitting next to each other and for the Senators to clearly see Anakin as they speak with him and judge if he is worth bringing into the fold, if he was a friend of Padme's he may be worth it.

Anakin noted the Senators and he didn't like them already, he would like to Force lightning them for hours as he interrogated them pointlessly, just for fun as he liked to torture Rebels especially Rebel leaders. They never liked to divulge anything but they eventually cave in, they always did with Anakin's ruthless interrogation techniques. No one ever kept all of their secrets when he questioned them, they always had something to lose and he always found it.

"Senator Mon Mothma, Senator Bail Organa, meet my good friend Anakin Skywalker." Padme said as she stood next to Anakin as they stood and greeted Anakin and Anakin used his learned behavior and played along with the fake pleasantries. "Anakin meet Mon and Bail."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Anakin said to the both of them in his best pleasant voice, he was used to acting cold and sadistic, not playing nice, it would take some getting used to but he couldn't always stay in his comfort zone not if he wanted to become a Sith Lord, one day.

"The pleasure is ours." Bail said as he gestured for them to sit with his hand as he and Mon also sat down. Bail was on the inside of the booth as was Anakin, the women sat on the outside. "So, Padme told me this was your first time on Coruscant?"

"Second time, actually." Anakin corrected him. "I was here for a brief time before chasing down a lead on one of my bounties, I wasn't here longer than an hour though as I had to meet with an informant. I couldn't wait to leave here, it is way too crowded for my liking."

"I understand completely which is why I don't leave the Senate district much." Bail admitted with a smile as he was trying to get to know the man and whom his allegiance belonged too? Most bounty hunters only cared for themselves and the money, was this man any different? Would he sell them out if it suited him? Could he be trusted? Bail was intent on finding out but there was no need to rush things.

"Coruscant is definitely the most crowded planet in the galaxy, it is the center of the galaxy and has over a trillion inhabitants..." Mon chimed in as she sipped some of her tea.

"That is why I mostly like being in my ship, I tend not to be much of a people person." Anakin said, it was partially true. He liked his people just not others especially the two sitting across from him.

"No doubt that is why you are a bounty hunter?" Mon asked rhetorically.

"Exactly, I work by myself and chase those who have a price on their head." Anakin said with a smile, that was also partially true, he normally chased people that the Sith wanted dead or captured, mostly dead but they didn't have a price on their head since the Empire didn't want petty bounty hunters getting in the way of their Sith Army and they didn't want to tip off the target. "I also do protection missions and track down stolen or lost property and assets. There is little that I can't do."

"You don't mind working alone?" Bail asked. "I mean, don't you get lonely? I can't imagine working alone."

"I like it, actually." Anakin replied with a half smile. "It is better than having to work with people, I did it before and it didn't work very well. They hindered my work more than they helped, I decided to go on by myself since then."

Mon nodded as she looked to Padme with a look that she knew well, she knew that Padme wanted to be more than friends with the man, she had to admit that even she did and she was twice his age... at least twice his age.

Anakin looked at her then back at Bail, she was obviously oblivious to who he is as he easily read her thoughts and he knew then that Padme was right about what she said earlier, he has his admirers and he doesn't like it. He prefers to be a shadow, a ghost more than the center of attention unless he was behind his suit and helmet.

"I noticed most bounty hunters feel the same way, they're not usually team players." Bail replied cryptically, Anakin knew what he was trying to do without doing it.

"I don't mind being part of a team, as long as that team is... good at what they do." Anakin said after having to think about the right words to say, he wasn't used to talking this much. "The person I worked with said he did this before but failed miserably at it and allowed our target to know we were there before we were ready to apprehend him. A real bounty hunter knows better than that and one person sneaking around is easier than two."

Bail nodded and took a sip of his coffee as the server droid came by to take their order, they told the droid what they wanted to eat and drink and she... it hovered away and went to tell the cook, Dex, Anakin figured since he was the only sentient being there besides a waitress but she didn't look to be a Dex.

"Are you looking for any work?" Bail asked after a few moments of silence between the two as Mon and Padme carried on in a different conversation speaking as if they have no idea that Bail and Anakin are also talking.

"It depends, I'm not exactly a cheap man to hire, I have done pretty well for myself over the years." Anakin replied trying to sound confident but not arrogant and he thought he replied the right way, he wasn't used to speaking with others like this. Usually he received orders from the Sith Lords, gave orders to his Knights and Apprentices under his Knights watch and of course relayed orders to his clones.

"Well, if you are good at what you do then I am sure we could come up with the right price." Bail replied with a smile and Anakin returned it.

"I am sure we can, as well." Anakin agreed as he made his deal with the devil, or was he the devil? Anakin was sure Bail was, he was after all the enemy of everything Anakin stands for and believes in...

* * *

The four kept talking and they ate their lunch and drank their drinks as it was time for them to go their separate ways, Anakin thought it went well as he left with Padme and they walked back to her speeder.

Artoo and his bag were still there and he totally forgot about it and was happy it was still there even though nothing about the Sith or him were in there, it was just clothes and some portable gadgets and his blaster rifle... he wore his blaster pistol around his thigh still and wore his vibroblades where he always wore them, on his hip in their holsters under his leather jacket concealed.

"That went well, didn't it?" Anakin asked as Padme sat down and they buckled up as Padme started her speeder and backed up out of her spot.

"It did, it seems like you and Bail were sizing each other up and determining whether or not to trust the other." Padme stated the obvious, Anakin wasn't sizing him up though, he was just playing along since he already knew what he was and what he stood for.

"I don't trust any Senators or Politicians..." Anakin said honestly as Padme glared at him and he smiled, "you aren't really a Senator or Politician. You are an undercover Sith, just like me."

"True enough." Padme agreed, she wasn't really a Senator, well she was but wasn't. "We're going to go back to my apartment now and we'll talk about what I know and go from there."

"Very well, I can't wait to see the fake life of Padme Amidala..." Anakin said with enthusiasm as he brought the palms of his hands together and rubbed them together in anticipation, Padme laughed.

"Fake life?" It wasn't a question. "I don't think they'd like to see the real me, there is no real me. I was trained to be a spy, I take identities and I stick with my cover. I was born Padme Amidala though and I just act like I care about democracy, even though no one in the Rebellion ever lived during the age of the Republic. I act and play nice, most of the time..." She added darkly.

"Oh, Senator." Anakin said amused by her choice of words and the way she said it. "I don't know how to play nice or act it but I do know how to play bad, or dirty..."

Padme looked at him and raised her eyebrows and laughed at his choice of words, he saw right through her choice of words and she was surprised, for someone who was never in a romantic relationship, that is.

"Do you bite?" Anakin asked playfully but with a serious look on his face.

Padme tilted her head and thought about it, "if you're lucky, you will find out." She decided to say.

"Well, I hope luck finds me." Anakin said moving his eyebrows up and down.

 _Me too,_ Padme thought as she blushed as Anakin looked at her and she knew that he heard it or read it.

"Well that makes the two of us." Anakin said after a moment with a smile on his face, the first real one he ever gave outside of the battlefield.

* * *

 **That is it for Chapter 1! I like Dark Padme and Anakin, I don't know about you but if they were Dark in the movies, it would be badass! Anakin may have turned to the Dark Side later on but he wasn't anything like what you'll see here, and Padme is a completely different person and you will see that in future chapters and you already saw a taste of it in this chapter.**

 **Note that this isn't always going to be about them being undercover, I wanted to name it the New Sith Empire or the New Sith Order but I thought Sith Undercover was a better name...**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story! Thanks!**


End file.
